Over time, skin cleansing has become part of a personal hygiene regimen. The cleansing of the skin allows for the removal of dirt, debris, bacteria, and a myriad of other things that can cause harm to the skin or the body. Cleansing is often done with a cleanser, like bar soap, in combination with a cleansing implement, like a wash cloth. Some cleansing implements are meant to be used over multiple cleansing events. These implement, like poufs, can come with a hanger, often a rope, so that a user can hang the implement between uses. These types of implements and hangers are generally not packaged in a manner where there is potential for interaction between the hanger and cleansing composition, so there wasn't really a concern for over material selection from a compatibility standpoint. However, where a composition is packaged with the hanger, there is the potential for an interaction between the composition and the hanger. As such, there is a need for improved hanger and personal care composition combinations.